Nina's Side
by hiraikoneko
Summary: You never think it'll end...that pure innocence you have as a child. It was ripped away from me. My sanity was ripped away. My Humanity. Alexander was too. I wasn't Nina anymore. I was too smart. Too naïve. I was a human. I was a monster. So I became both. I hated Daddy. I hated everything. I mostly hated the Truth. And all the knowledge in the world..now in my head.
1. 1: I Screamed

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: I Screamed**

I always loved my dad. He took care of me...he made it so I didn't miss mom. Well...he tried. I still missed her. I needed more attention...I was happy when those two alchemists came.

They left eventually...and it was just me and Daddy. And Alexander.

He cheered me up when they left and kept me happy...Even if he wasn't there much. He was always busy working on his research.

Nothing could ever go wrong.

I should have expected it.

But I was just a little kid.

* * *

I woke up in the cold. In the dark. I didn't like the dark...the monsters were in the dark. Where was I?

The floor beneath me was made of a cold, flat metal. The walls were close to me. Reaching out, I could feel small bars. It reminded me of a cage-

Was Daddy here?

I called out for him, but there was no answer. There room seemed empty, but I couldn't see anything in front of me.

There was another cage beside mine...there was something in it...a dark lump. I could hear it breathing heavily.

It was a monster...was it going to eat me?

It let out a long, high-pitched whine. The sound was familiar.

"A-Alexander?!" I asked, turning to the lump. Whatever it was, it was laying in a pool of dark liquid. Its sides heaved with each breath.

There was a thump...its tail beating up and down.

It _WAS_ Alexander...if he was here, than Daddy must be too...

I tried calling for him again...but he wasn't there. Or he was asleep...

The last thing I remembered was going to bed...and then...I woke up here.

I reached through the bars to pet Alexander, but I stopped right away. His fur was- There was no fur. I reached out again...it was just his nose.

I pet my dog trying to think of what was going on. Someone had kidnapped me and Alexander...

Daddy would come to save us...or he'd get Edward and Alphonse to come save me...

A door swung open slowly with a painful CREEEAK that made me hair stand on end. I felt, more than saw, Alexander move closer to me so he was leaning against the bars of our cages.

A man walked in, and suddenly the room was full of light. I cried out at the sudden change. It hurt my eyes.

Since I had covered them, I didn't see the man coming. Alexander started growling, just as another creak rang out. I looked up to see-

"Daddy?!" I reached out for him, so happy to see my daddy. He had come to save me!

He reached into the cage and pulled me out, but he didn't say a word. Alexander continued to growl, letting loose a loud bark that bounced off the walls.

Why was Alexander acting like that?!

Now that the lights were on, I could see that the liquid in his cage was blood...Alexander had a large cut in his side.

Who hurt Alexander?!

Daddy put me down on a table. I looked up at him. "Stay." He said. I nodded, confused, but stayed where I was.

Couldn't we leave?

Daddy didn't go back to Alexander's cage. Instead, he began looking through a filing cabinet. I looked around the room. More cages lined the wall besides mine and Alexander's...there were furry things laying all around the room...and on a wall across from them, there was a large tank filled with a clear liquid...inside...

There was a chopped up dead thing. Its eyes stared at me. Cold and dead. They were familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen eyes like it before. I was getting scared again.

"Daddy...when can we leave?"

"We'll leave soon enough. Don't worry." He said, not looking up.

There were multiple desks covered in papers. I was alright at reading, but one paper caught my eyes from where I sat on the table.

"H-Hu...Man. Human Tra...transmew...transmutaty -on. Human transmutaty-on. Human Transmutation." I read. Something about that didn't feel right to me.

It sounded bad.

Daddy looked up from his files and an odd look crossed his features. I wasn't sure I liked that look. I wanted to leave...now.

Daddy walked towards me, pulling out a piece of chalk, "Nina, come down here."

He motioned to a large patch of clear floor. Now that I took the time to look, it was made of cement...or concrete.

I sat on the floor where he told me and watched as he began to draw something around me. I watched him curiously. It looked like an alchemy circle. Al had shown me a few when he fixed one of my dolls.

When he finished, he went to Alexander's cage and opened it. Roughly, he grabbed my doggy's collar and tugged him out of the cage. Alexander struggled to get free, but Daddy didn't let him go.

"Alexander!" I called. My dog stopped struggling and looked at me.

Daddy let him go so he could run to me. I hugged Alexander tightly, telling him we were going to be all right...Telling him Daddy had saved us. We were okay now, and we'd go home soon.

Daddy knelt by the circle and placed his hands on it. I let out a startled scream as the circle lit up.

Pain raced up my legs and through my body until my mind was blank. I felt the dog in my arms disappear along with the rest of my vision. Cell by cell I felt myself get ripped apart. It hurt so much I could feel anything but white.

I screamed for him to stop. For him to help. I screamed for the world to make it stop...For someone out there to help me.

Or...maybe I just screamed.

* * *

_**So... I may have been feeling slightly evil when I was writing this. Honestly, Nina's death was probably the part of FMA that hit me hardest in the Feels...**_

_**I can't think of FMA without nearly crying because of her...so...I decided to change some stuff...with darling Nina.**_

_**If you don't like it...don't read.**_


	2. 2: I learned

**Chapter Two: I Learned**

I didn't exist anymore. We didn't exist. Did we ever? We wanted to leave this place...wherever it was.

It was white. There was nothing here. Not even us. There was nothing there...and there never would be.

We looked around. We...when did _I_ become _WE?_ I meant there was one of us...We meant there were more...who were we?

"Welcome..." We turned to see the form of a kid...We think it was a kid...older than us. We're not sure how we saw it. The world around us was white...and child was white, but somehow he was there. At times there was a dark outline of his form...like a plume of smoke.

There was a difference between the white that was nothing and the white that was everything.

The only thing that wasn't white was the looming stone doors that reached WAAAY up into the sky...or what would have been sky...if anything existed. We weren't sure about that door...it didn't feel right. We growled at it. That felt right.

The boy...We think it was a boy...chuckled at our reaction to the door, "You aren't supposed to be here anyways."

"We're not? Where are we?"

"Ah...so much like that woman...I guess you'd call this place...God's Realm. The World...the Universe. You're not supposed to be here...it was supposed to be that man out there...playing god."

We weren't sure who he was talking about, but after a moment, we remembered him. We can't say if the memories were of the same person though. One of us thought it was Daddy...the other one thought it was the horrible human who did bad things to Nina and her Mother.

"Well...You're here anyways." He said. For a moment, he looked up and let out a sigh, "Do you think the author sees this as a game?"

Once again,we didn't know who he was talking about.

"Who?" We asked.

"Ah...You'll find out soon enough...if you go through that door." The boy pointed towards the massive door.

"Why?"

"When you go through there...you'll learn everything."

We took a step towards the door.

"Sorry, but before you go through, you'll have to pay my something, just like all the others."

"What can we pay with?" We asked, "There's nothing here for us to give you."

"Ah...there is something you could give me." He said. "Give me a part of you."

"A part of us? What part? There are no parts..." We wanted to look down at ourselves, but there was nothing. Just a misformed blur.

"There is something...I'll take it and you can learn everything."

"Will we learn why daddy did this to us?"

"Yes...and much, much more."

"Alright." We agreed, but one part of us seemed reluctant. We ignored this and stepped towards the door.

Then, suddenly, it wasn't _Us_. **We** were _me_ again. There was no **we**. If there was a **we**, who was the _other I_?

The doors swung open and black tendrils curled out of the doorway. A giant eye greeted me. I looked back towards the boy, only to find that he had been replaced by the outline of a doggy.

One thought crossed my mind before the tendrils dragged me through.

'_Where was Alexander?_'

Before anything else could get through my mind, I was pulled into the darkness. I didn't like the darkness...not that light was much better.

I couldn't think after that point...my mind was being crammed with EVERYTHING. Numbers, words, places, people, death, life, pain, pain, pain, pain, Pain, PAin, PAIn, PAIN, **PAIN.**

My mind was so full of EVERYTHING that I almost missed him...a boy sitting alone in all that EVERYTHING.

That was Alphonse. Rights? It must have been. How I knew that, I'm not sure...but I knew eerything now. Was that a good thing? I wasn't sure.

It's amazing how I can know everything and understand nothing.

My eyes shut as finally, I felt my mind break and give way under all the pressure of EVERYTHING and Nothing At All.

I was all alone with everything and nothing. With everything and Nothing to do in this dark place...

I learned.


End file.
